


stargazing and bandaids

by odessy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odessy/pseuds/odessy
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa are spending their weekly stargazing nights at the park, when Oikawa sees something in the distance.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	stargazing and bandaids

Iwaizumi and Oikawa laid against the grass looking up at the night sky. Their shoulders were touching as they had slowly moved together for warmth.

It wasn’t the best weather conditions to be laying on the ground but this had been a weekly tradition for years. Just the two of them in their childhood park watching the stars. 

The tradition had become such an important part of their week, that no reminder was needed. Every week they showed up, exactly on time. 

Sometimes they would spend the next two hours having deep conversations revolving around volleyball, school, their futures, or anything Oikawa feels like discussing. 

While other times they laid in silence. 

This was one of those times. 

Iwaizumi looked over at his best friend, noticing the small things. The way his eyes shined bright against the otherwise dark night. The way his nose had turned a light shade of pink from the cold wind. The way he pulled his –actually Iwaizumi’s– hoodie closer. The way he seemed so peaceful. 

He always knew he had some sort of feeling for his best friend, and they’d always seem to be at the highest during these times. 

Seeing the way Oikawa stared at the sky in wonder and the way he would always get caught up in stories about certain constellations, always made his heart soar. 

After a few moments of staring. Oikawa turned to meet his gaze and smiled. “Hi Iwa-chan.” 

“Hi lazykawa.”

“What a way to break the moment,” Oikawa replied, sticking out his tongue. Iwaziumi laughed, before the two of them went back into silence. 

It was a full moon tonight. 

The day Iwaziumi realized he wanted to lean over and kiss Oikawa was on a full moon. Maybe that’s why he had every full moon marked on his calendar. 

He looked down. Oikawa had moved closer against Iwaizumi, his head almost on his chest. 

Though his eyes were glued to the galaxy. 

Iwaziumi was a bit surprised. When they didn’t talk much Oikawa usually falls asleep, he had done it numerous times before. And, each time he refused to get up. Which caused Iwaizumi to have the responsibility to carry him home. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa suddenly exclaimed, breaking the bubble of silence, and almost giving Iwaziumi a heart attack. “Look!” He pointed up at the sky. 

Iwaizumi looked up. There was a small black object in the sky that was hardly visible, though it seemed to be moving. 

“It’s probably just a plane or something,” Iwaizumi said, laying his head back down. 

Oikawa’s eyes widened. “What if it’s a UFO?” 

“It’s not-“ 

“Shh Iwa-chan.” Oikawa stood up, his eyes following the object as it seemed to sway across the sky, down the hill that stood besides the park, and into the woods. He stepped forward. 

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi huffed as he sat up. “Where are you going?” 

“We are going to find an alien,” Oikawa shouted, grabbing Iwaizumi’s arm. He let out a yelp as Oikawa sprung forward racing down the hill. 

As much as he’d love going on an adventure with Oikawa, a freezing cold night chasing some random object wasn’t exactly his ideal situation. 

At one point the long hill became too steep for even Oikawa to stay upright. The two of them tripped over each other and rolled down the hill. 

Iwaizumi groaned. That was going to leave a bruise. He stood up to brush the dirt of his pants. “Loserkawa I swear I’m going to–“ 

“This way.” Oikawa grabbed him once more, and they headed into the darkness away from the park. 

Iwaizumi looked around cautiously as he was dragged along. “If we get lost you’re in big trouble.” 

“Have some faith in me.” 

Iwaizumi snorted.

They followed the oddly shaped black shape for a couple more minutes, until it seemed to stop right above a tree. 

“It’s up there,” Oikawa whispered. “I wonder if it can understand us.” 

“I don’t think aliens would understand your level of stupidity.” 

Oikawa frowned and slapped him on the shoulder. “Mean, Iwa-chan.” 

“So.” Iwaizumi put his hands in his pockets. “What are we going to do now? Freeze?” 

“Climb,” Oikawa shouted, instantly reaching up and pulling himself up the tree. 

Iwaizumi took one look at the lanky old tree and realized what was going to happen. “Oikawa, get down.” 

“Never.” 

“You’re going to break something.” Oikawa slipped on the branch. “Oikawa–“ 

“I see it.” Oikawa moved closer towards the center of the tree. “It’s right… here!” 

Suddenly a small black bird flew up at Oikawa. It let out a loud caw, flapping its wings in his face. Iwaizumi let out a small laugh. “Ugh,” Oikawa let go of the trunk to try and get away from the bird. 

Not the best idea. 

Oikawa leaned too far back, and the small branch he had his weight on, collapsed.

Iwaizumi instantly lunged forward trying to reach Oikawa as he tumbled out of the tree. He was a moment too late and Oikawa crashed down on top of him. 

For some reason neither of them moved. Trapping underneath each other's bodies, as the bird flew away above them. 

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Iwaizumi hissed sitting up to brush the leaves and debris off Oikawa. Oikawa didn’t reply. “Are you hurt?” 

“It- it was a bird.” Oikawa stared blankly. 

Iwaizumi snorted. “Dumbass did you really think that it was a…” He trailed off when he noticed Oikawa’s expression. 

Oikawa’s previous smile was replaced with a defeated frown. He nodded. “I really did.” It was heart wrenching, Oikawa seemed like he wanted to cry. 

Iwaizumi didn’t completely understand Oikawa’s obsession with outer space and aliens, but it was important to Oikawa so it was important to him. 

Iwaizumi bopped him on the side of his head. “We go stargazing every week, you’ll have more chances to see some extraterritorial life.” 

“I hope so, I really want to see a UFO.” Oikawa sighed, leaning his head against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Even just for a moment.” 

“Don’t worry.” Iwaizumi ruffled his hair. “I’ll find you a UFO one day. But,” he softly pulled Oikawa away, so he could observe his face. “Let’s get you some bandaids, you had quite the fall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I hope you enjoyed the story. This is my first posted fan fiction, so I accept any and all construct criticism.  
> Also I wrote this all in about an hour, honestly kind of proud. :P


End file.
